Close
by Rebeca Mg
Summary: Continuación de "Playgroud Love". Sin buscarlo, ni esperarlo, años después Darien encuentra a Serena en una cafetería. ¿Es la perfecta oportunidad para compensar lo que pasó en el campo de fútbol o la culminación de la catarsis?
1. EL TIEMPO FUGAZ

**EL TIEMPO FUGAZ**

De repente su mirada se topó con ella y sintió el impulso de bajar la mirada rápidamente.

Pero ella no parecía reaccionar, así que él se quedó perplejo temiendo moverse antes de que ella lo hiciera. El corazón le golpeó el pecho y un nudo se formó en su estómago, que jalaba todo su ser hacia su centro. Las puntas de sus dedos hormigueaban y sabía que debía levantarse, pero podía quedarse anclado ahí por siempre, esperando que ella hiciera cualquier movimiento.

Quería llegar frente a ella lo más rápido posible, quería decirle todas las cosas del mundo de una sola vez, antes de que su boca pudiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre. Quería regresar el tiempo y compensar todo lo que fueron, quería crear todo el futuro, todo para que ella olvidará lo que en realidad él era. Si ella saliera corriendo antes de que él llegará junto a su lado, la seguiría, la tomaría y le diría que se equivoca, así como él también se equivocó.

Pero la verdad es que él no lo haría. Esperaba como el verdadero cobarde que era, que ella le dijera que hacer.

Cuando ella apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, él seguía en su lugar. Ella rápido busco en su bolso su cartera, sacó un billete, ni siquiera le importo que dejaba una propina exagerada. Él sólo la seguía observando. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, guardó sus cosas y sin volver a alzar la mirada, salió lo más rápido que pudo de esa cafetería. Y él no hizo absolutamente nada más que mirar como ella se iba, evitando volver a mirar hacia donde estaba él.

Era un verdadero cobarde.

Por lo menos esta vez, ella se podía dar el lujo de dejarlo atrás. Tal cómo él se lo hizo en aquel campo. Y esto estaba bien.

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

 **Después de años de debatir en mi cabeza si hacer esto o no, aquí está. La continuación de mi primer fic terminado aquí, "Playground Love"**

 **Playground, es muy especial para mí, de todo lo que escribí durante mi tiempo de fics, fue el que más me gusto, el que más me llenó y siento que todo lo demás que hice nunca le alcanzó. Claro lo he intentando releer, y hay un montón de cosas que le quiero cambiar, pulir y otras que no entiendo nada cómo las escribí y me dan hasta un poco de vergüenza, para ser sincera. Un día de estos haré su renovación, para que se perfeccione como siempre he querido.**

 **Ahora sobre ésta continuación, cómo dije la debatí mucho porque en su momento sentí que el final que tuvo Playground, fue perfecto, adecuado. Sobre todo porque me encantan las historias de amor que no tienen el perfecto final feliz. (Sí, soy algo masoquista) Y así tenía que ser. Pero nunca salió de mi cabeza por completo, yo también pensé y si se reencuentra, ¿qué se dirían?, ¿qué harían?, pero sobre todo, ¿cómo haría esto bien? He querido que esto sea lo más realista posible para mí, pero sobre todo digno para todos. Y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, no volvería aquí sino estuviera haciendo eso.**

 **En fin, es increíble estar de vuelta aquí, pensé que esto ya se había ido, pero me encanta lo orgánico que está resultando. Vivan Sailor Moon y los fics por siempre, porque es un gusto estar de vuelta. Espero mucho que les guste ésta nueva historia.**


	2. LA PRIMERA IMPRESION

**LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN**

Sería bastante estúpido intentar regresar a esa cafetería y esperar sentado todos los días a que ella apareciera en la puerta, lo buscará y al fin se sentará frente a él. Lista para hablar, hacer y deshacer todos esos años que han pasado desde aquel día.

Por lo que no regreso ahí inmediatamente. Y claro que no fue fácil.

Ese mismo día, permaneció largo tiempo clavado en su silla, reprochándose su falta de agallas, para no ir detrás de ella. En su cabeza contaba los pasos que ella estaba tomando para alejarse de él. No tenía idea de adonde iba, ni de donde venía. Pero calculaba hasta donde podía haber llegado, mientras él seguía impresionado perdiendo el tiempo.

Después de terminar de reclamarse a sí mismo, pasó a analizar lo poco que logró observar de ella. Su cara, su cuerpo, cómo había tomado su taza de café una última vez antes de que lo encontrará en ese pequeño lugar. El bolso que llevaba consigo, no recordaba bien cómo iba vestida, pero si el ruido de sus zapatos cuando se levantó y salió.

No estaba muy seguro si eso era lo que esperaba después de tanto tiempo. Claro que seguía siendo hermosa, pero parecía haberse convertido en la clase de persona que prefería mantenerse alejada de los demás. Podía vestir de una forma completamente distinta, ahí podía haber estado acompañada de más personas, podía haber recibido más atenciones en ese momento. Pero ahora parecería ser que se dedicaba a pasar desapercibida.

Todo esto trajo consigo una cascada de ideas y suposiciones de todos los hubieras que pudieron haber vivido y compartido. Como si esto pudiera sanar algo.

Hasta que al final se cansó de todo eso y salió. Miró alrededor como si pudiera encontrarla afuera esperándolo. Apretó la mandíbula y comenzó el camino a casa. Durante ese tiempo analizaba su mirada sobre él. Después de la clara impresión de sorpresa, su rostro se relajó un poco para convertirse en una máscara insensible. ¿Qué le escondía su rostro sin emoción? Resentimiento, era la respuesta más obvia. Pero al irse sin nunca voltear de nuevo, le podía dejar claro de una vez por todas, que él ya no tenía lugar en su vida. Y era egoísta considerar que él podía seguir causando algún efecto en ella. Ella había hecho una vida, y él sólo era un recuerdo de años escolares. Ya no valía la pena pensar en él. Y tras concluir esto, considero que éste era el mejor de los casos.

Y durante lo que quedó de ese día, hasta la mañana siguiente, todo fue sobre Serena. Pensar en ese nombre y esa persona, con la nueva imagen que tenía en la cabeza, mandaba sin tregua oleadas de emoción por todo su cuerpo; todas contradictorias, algunas fascinantes, otras incómodas. Pero cada nueva línea de pensamiento era demasiado para sólo dejarla ir, quería pensar una vez tas otra, en esta nueva persona que estaba formando en su cabeza.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, obviamente su primer impulso fue regresar a ese mismo lugar. Creía tener la confianza suficiente para hacerle frente esta vez. Y todo estuvo bien, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que decirle.

¿Quién era el para presentarse a ella y querer darle explicaciones? No era un amigo, ni nada parecido que mereciera por lo menos preguntas casuales y superficiales. En realidad, no tenía derecho a nada. Él había decidido alejarse de ella, porque no podía con todo lo que tenía dentro. A pesar de las consecuencias y estas eran esas consecuencias.

Pero al final hubo algo en ella en el día anterior, que le hizo pensar que llevaba una soledad, de la que nadie más se había hecho cargo. Y ese pensamiento no dejaba de seguirlo.

Llegado a este punto, decidió tomar el camino contrario a esa cafetería del día anterior. Durante tantos días como fuera posible. Él no era nada para ella, y esto estaba bien.

Darien Chiba era hoy en día un auxiliar de oficina en una constructora, quien, por no tener una carrera concluida, ganaba poco más de lo que necesitaba para la renta y los demás gastos corrientes. El dinero no le importaba mucho y sólo se preocupada por ser puntual y entregar sus pendientes a tiempo. Sus compañeros de trabajo lo consideraban agradable y comprendían su pasado como alcohólico rehabilitado, por lo que nadie lo molestaba cuando rechazaba las reuniones después del horario laboral.

Ahora vivía en el centro de Tokio, después de haber pasado una vida suburbana que no lo llenaba y no lo dejaba distraerse lo suficiente, llegó al centro de la ciudad sin mucha ambición. Sabía que tenía más posibilidades de una recaída ahí, pero se encontró a gusto con el flujo de personas y el movimiento de todos los lugares a los que podía ir. Casi todos los fines de semana se dedicaba a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, entraba a los lugares que le llamaban la atención y probaba todo lo que se antojaba, lujo que siempre se podía dar gracias a su particular soledad.

Después de salir en la clínica, decidió no darles demasiada importancia a las relaciones. Cargaba con muchas cosas y estaba seguro de que no cualquiera podría con ello. Por lo que pasaba sus días sin buscar nada en particular, claro que, en ciertos lugares y ocasiones, conocía a personas que no tardaban en demostrar sus intenciones. Pero todo terminaba siendo casual. Todo en su vida era casual, sin relevantes, de una dudosa calma que se terminó de romper con un encuentro que no duró más de dos minutos.

Dos minutos que ya lo habían consumido por dos meses. Ahora cada vez que salía de casa para tomar el transporte, para comer, para sus paseos de los domingos, recorría cada calle de un extremo al otro, buscando una melena rubia con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hechas puños.

Serena ahora se encontraba en el centro de Tokio también. Eso abría un mundo de posibilidades, que podían resultar en una única casualidad. Tal vez ella lo estaba evitando, tal vez sólo estaba de visita, tal vez ya se había casado, tenía una hermosa familia y su esposo era un brillante analista de inversiones que le estaba dando la vida que se merecía. Deseaba que esto último fuera cierto.

 _Ojalá_ se decía a sí mismo, quería pensar que esa soledad que creyó ver sobre ella sólo fue producto de su imaginación.

Hasta después de esos dos meses, decidió acercarse de nuevo a esa cafetería a la que había entrado por curiosidad esa única vez. Se mentía tratando de no esperar nada en especial de ese día. Pero desde dos cuadras antes, buscaba de izquierda a derecha. Y cuando al fin estuvo cerca, decidió pasar de largo hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ahí.

Su ridículo alcanzaba nuevos niveles aceptó, sentado en la primera parada de autobús que encontró.

"Hola" escuchó suave y rápido a su lado. Repentino.

El saludo fue reprimido, sin intención de molestar, casi sin ganas de ser realmente escuchado, pero lo batió con fuerza. Giró la cabeza sintiendo que acaba de ser abofeteado y despacio alzó la mirada.

Ahí estaba Serena de nuevo. Con un rostro calmo, que trataba de lucir lo más relajado posible, pero él no se dejaba engañar fácilmente. Apretaba la mandíbula y sus ojos escondían todo lo que llevaba dentro. Estaba procurando no lucir incómoda, pero tampoco estaba contenta de verlo. Parecía que trataba de lucir lo mejor posible ante ese incómodo encuentro inevitable.

Pero era ella quien le había hablado.

"Hola" Al fin logró contestar Darien.

Serena dejó ir suave suspiro mientras mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, cuando apenas cerró los ojos por un segundo.

Segundo que Darien aprovecho para mirarla de arriba para abajo. Llevaba un sencillo vestido negro recto que era lo suficientemente corto y elegante para dejar ver sus piernas, encima un abrigo blanco y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo completaban su conjunto. Llevaba el cabello suelto detrás de las orejas. Apenas llevaba maquillaje, las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos apenas se marcaban. Los aretes que llevaba eran sencillos y eran la única joyería que llevaba, no tenía ningún anillo en ninguno de sus dedos. Esto no lo podía pasar por alto.

Entonces Darien se levantó de su sitio.

"Hola, Serena" Volvió a saludar, casi atragantándose de volver a decir su nombre frente a ella, después de tanto en tiempo, mientras le extendía su mano.

Ella pareció sorprenderse con el gesto. Pero ninguno de los dos había leído antes el protocolo de cómo uno debe saludar a los ex, que te han dejado. Así que ella rápido tomó su mano y le devolvió el saludo. Pero aún más rápido lo soltó. Como si hubiese preferido no haberlo tocado en ese momento.

"Es una sorpresa volver a verte, pensé que nunca volveríamos a encontrarnos." Dijo Serena dando un paso hacia atrás. Y agrego. "Prácticamente desapareciste." No era difícil darse cuenta de que esto último era un reclamo que ella disfrutó.

Él guardó las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón de mezclilla. "Acabo de mudarme apenas hace un año" Contestó él sin saber qué podía decir o no.

Nada en la vida lo había preparado para este momento. Pensó que era algo que nunca pasaría, ni en las casualidades más extrañas de la vida. Fue sencillo en su momento escribir una carta de disculpas para alguien que nunca la recibiría. Había escrito con el corazón en la mano, porque sabía que el papel tenía el detalle de que no iba a reaccionar e iba presenciar con paciencia cada palabra, hasta que el tiempo se lo llevará todo. Pero esto, estar frente a frente a ella, lo hacía sentirse inmensamente culpable.

"¿Esperas a alguien aquí?" Pregunto Serena a un Darien que rápidamente parecía perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

"No." Contestó él sorprendido por la pregunta, no creía lucir como alguien que espera compañía. "A nadie." Confirmó en seguida.

"Entonces, ¿trabajas por aquí?" Continuo ella con sus preguntas.

"No. Hoy es mi día de descanso. Sólo salí a dar un paseo." Contestó Darien con cordialidad, a la neutralidad de Serena.

"Bueno, si estas solo, ¿te importaría acompañarme en mi hora del almuerzo? Iré a la cafetería en este momento." Con un gesto de la cabeza ella señaló aquella cafetería donde se habían descubierto dos meses atrás.

"Claro." Acepto Darien a la invitación más neutra que jamás le habían dado.

Serena se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar delante de él y Darien la siguió. A pesar de que ella en ningún momento buscará mirarlo a los ojos se aseguraba de reojo que él la estuviera siguiendo. No continuaron hablando en el camino hacia la cafetería y era inútil ignorar el silencio incómodo entre los dos, aún con toda la gente que pasaba alrededor de ellos. Hasta los más cercanos, parecían sentirlo y los evitaban.

Para Darien era extraño caminar cerca de esta nueva Serena. A cada paso que daban, Darien se preguntaba más y más acerca de la vida que estaría llevando Serena, se veía muy sobria con lo llevaba puesto, no usaba nada en particular que llamará la atención. Se fijó en los hombres que pasaban a su lado y como ella los ignoraba simplemente manteniendo su mirada en el camino.

Tenía que olvidar a la niña que dejó. Esta persona no iba con la guardia baja. Trataba de prepararse para cualquier cosa, para controlar su ansiedad. Pero no tenía para qué debía preparase.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Serena fue la primera en pasar mientras Darien le sostenía la puerta para que pasará, gesto que Serena le correspondió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Ella se acercó a la barra para ordenar, se reconocía que ella era habitual. Mientras que Darien se decidió por un simple café americano sin azúcar.

Serena recibió un té frío de frutos rojos y un croisant con jamón de pavo y entonces se dirigió a ese lugar cerca de los ventanales donde Darien la descubrió. Serena se sentó en el mismo lugar y Darien frente a ella. Él volteó al lugar que ocupo cerca de la barra en esa ocasión, analizando que tanto tiempo habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, antes de darse cuenta.

Esa cafetería estaba ligeramente concurrida, igual que en la ocasión anterior, por lo que era un poco fácil no haberse reconocido durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, se oía un constante y armonioso bullicio en cada esquina.

Serena intentaba simular una calma que realmente no estaba sintiendo mientras comenzaba a tomar bocado y bebía cortos sorbos de su té. Sabía que Darien buscaba su mirada, pero ella lo seguía evitando.

Desde aquel encuentro, Serena había permanecido intranquila. Esa cafetería era un lugar habitual para ella, y haberlo encontrado ahí le había desbalanceado muchas cosas que hacía tiempo dejó atrás.

El recuerdo de Darien, era algo que tenía guardado profundamente dentro de ella. Cuando él la dejó, rompió su corazón en tres pedazos. Uno que tenía aquello que valía la pena recordar de su corta relación, el otro tenía todo el rencor y la confusión que le quedó tras dejarla y el último, lo que quedó de todo eso, después de él, y era con lo que continuaba el día a día.

Sabía bien que el abandono de Darien le había dejado una marca en su confianza de por vida, no importaba cuanto lo rechazará. Fue tan difícil para ella seguir caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando todos sabían que Darien se había ido. Y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por él, era doloroso no saber la respuesta y actuar como si todo estuviera bien.

Todos creían que ella tenía el último secreto de Darien Chiba, pero la verdad es que ella nunca tuvo una despedida. Con el pasar de los días, era más difícil enfrentarse con la realidad en la que estaba, la habían dejado sin ser digna de una explicación, se entregó por completo y fue desechada. Pronto no podía seguir tratando con los demás, se alejó de todos o los demás la rechazaron cuando se volvió más arisca, no importó. Se sintió afortunada cuando se pudo ir de casa de sus padres, a donde nadie nunca conoció a Darien Chiba.

Después de Darien, buscó enamorarse, buscó sentirse adorada y deseada. Esperaba que la miraran cada vez que llegaba a un lugar. Quería sentir que siempre habría alguien para tomar su mano para saber que pertenecía en algún lugar.

Apenas unos meses antes había dejado una relación en uno de esos tiempos de descanso. No estaba funcionando, pero ninguno estaba listo para aceptarlo e iban a empezar de cero, por segunda ocasión. Así que ella estaba viviendo sola, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al principio todo le parecía refrescante, como si fueran unas vacaciones de toda la carga emocional que bullía en su casa. Pero la nueva rutina de llegar sola a casa sin nadie con quien compartir los temas de trabajo, tomar comidas individuales y ya no poder contar con nadie para todos los quehaceres de la casa, todo eso ya estaba haciendo mella y estrujaba su corazón.

Así que el encuentro con Darien le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cara. No necesitaba nada de eso.

Durante ese día sólo había estado pensando en llegar a casa y saber si Seiya le contestaría si le enviaba un mensaje. Desde que Seiya se había mudado el año anterior, se sentía más sola. Ahora que su futuro exnovio se había mudado del departamento que compartían, no tenía nadie más con quien estar. Seiya había sido un puerto seguro durante los últimos tres años. Había estado durante la primera crisis de su noviazgo. A Serena le hubiera encantado que estuviera en esta segunda ocasión.

Durante las siguientes semanas se mantuvo ante la expectativa de volver a encontrar a Darien. Definitivamente se veía como le habría gustado encontrarlo. Procuraba no pensar él, pero sabía que estuviera donde estuviese realmente no le estaba yendo bien. No era rencor de ningún tipo, solamente lo sabía. Sabía que con el detonante adecuado se podía desequilibrar. Y así lucía, como un hombre que acaba de sobrevivir de una tragedia.

Su ropa era básica, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros con una chamarra negra y tenis. Tenía un corte de cabello más modesto, pero sobre todas las cosas, no buscaba fijarse en nadie. Miraba superficialmente a las personas alrededor, por eso no se había dado cuenta que ella lo había estado observando un par de minutos antes de encontrarla.

Algo en él seguía siendo atractivo, pero era más delgado, obviamente había perdido el físico de jugador de futbol, pero aún así parecía haber llevado alguna enfermedad o algo parecido. Y se movía con una calma, como si buscará a absorber todo el tiempo del mundo. Esto fue lo que intrigó a Serena. ¿Qué había pasado con Darien Chiba? ¿Qué pasó con aquel chico que la abandonó? Parecía que terminó en algo peor.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Pregunto ella a punto de un bocado más de su croissant.

"Bien." Contestó Darien rápidamente, aún sorprendido de estar frente a Serena y que fuera ella la intentaba entablar una conversación.

"Realmente no parece que te este yendo bien" Comentó ella cuando terminó de masticar.

"La verdad, es algo complicado." Se apresuró a contestar Darien. Hablar sobre su alcoholismo con Serena, no era por donde quería comenzar. "Es algo largo y complicado, que no me gustaría hablar en este momento."

"Bueno, ¿entonces de qué quieres hablar?" respondió Serena. "¿De cómo dejas a una niña sola, en la noche, en un campo de fútbol, después de que se te entregó?"

Y así fue como Serena terminó de descolocar a Darien, quien con la boca abierta, se retiró al respaldo de la silla y guardó las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra.

"Sí, Serena."

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**


	3. FORTUITO

**FORTUITO**

"Supongo que hay personas hechas para enamorarse cada día, y hay otras que están hechas para destruirse."

¿Estás afirmando que somos los segundos?"

"Sí. Nos destruiste mucho antes de que pudiéramos estar preparados para eso." Contestó Serena con seguridad.

Fue como si de repente corriera y de la nada se encontrará con una pared. Tan impactante como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, tan alucinante que no podría creerlo, tan fugaz… Fueron sólo tres segundos en los que mantuvo su mirada y así fue suficiente para que… se enamora–ra aquella primera vez con esa niña. Hubiera sido excelente haberse encontrado de nuevo con esa niña. No con esta mujer que lo descolocaba, lo retaba y acorralaba. Nunca se había sentido tan reducido, con apenas un par de palabras dichas se encontraba tan expuesto. Y tan menospreciado.

"¿Cómo pretendes que piense lo contrario?'" Pregunto aún con esa calma disfrazada.

Pensó en todas las respuestas correctas y en por qué estaba ahí. No estaba ahí para tirarse al piso. Sabía que le debía algo importante a Serena, pero tampoco permitiría seguir siendo pisoteado, había golpes bajos que merecía, pero ese no era el motivo de estar ahí.

"Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, Serena." Empezó Darien. "Mucho antes de que los dos pudiéramos entender…"

"¿Qué se supone que no iba a poder entender?" Interrumpió Serena perdiendo un segundo de compostura y cuando notó que Darien pudo identificarlo, tomó un respiro y volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su té.

"Serena."

Ella saboreó su nombre de la voz de Darien, antes de alzar la vista y verlo por primera vez a los ojos.

"Serena" Repitió Darien cuando encontró que ella ya podía mirarlo a los ojos. "Lo siento tanto, sé que esto no hace nada para ti. De hecho, creo que estar aquí no nos hace ningún bien. Pero quiero que sepas que no ha pasado ningún día en que no piense en ti. En todo lo que dejé, en lo estúpido que fui y que soy y cómo esto casi me ha costado la vida. Pero vamos Serena, siempre te has merecido algo mejor que eso."

La expresión de Serena era difícil de adivinar.

Ella al fin había escuchado la disculpa que merecía, pero ya no era suficiente. Hubo algo que se rompió hace muchos años, pero que ya no valía la pena intentar recuperar.

Al fin ella consiguió algo parecido a una sonrisa y contestó. "Tal vez tienes toda la razón. No creo que estar aquí nos haga ningún bien. Hay algo dentro de mí que está intentando no montar una escena aquí mismo." Darine alcanzó a asentir, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con eso. "Quisiera poder abofetearte, pegarte y gritarte, Darien China. Hay una parte dentro de mí que se está revolviendo y desesperando por caer encima de ti y darte por lo menos una mínima parte de lo que me hiciste a mí" En ésta última oración Serena no pudo ocultar un poco de todo el rencor que seguramente llevaba dentro.

"Pero sabes una cosa Darien. No lo haré. Busqué hace muchos años dejarte atrás. Y si te invité aquí es porque quiero deshacerme de todo eso, de ti y de mí, de todos los que nos conocieron. Todos los que no me dejaron de acusar por tu culpa. Todos aquellos con los que estuve porque no quería seguir estando sola."

"Entiendo." Atinó a contestar Darien

"¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es estar aquí frente a ti?" Continuó Serena, quien a pesar de luchar empezaba a acumular lágrimas en los ojos. Para ella, pocas cosas eran peores que llorar en público y por Darien Chiba, no lo haría. "¿Tienes idea del coraje que siento de aún seguir molesta contigo? Y realmente no se trata de que me sienta molesta contigo. Es todo lo que hice, todo lo que fui. Como me veía los demás después de que te fuiste, ser una más que nunca tuvo una explicación mientras todos pensaron que yo tenía todas las respuestas. A mí nunca me importó que te fueras, me dolió que me dejarás enfrente de todos, cuando al fin todo comenzaba. ¿Lo entiendes, Darien? La verdad no creo que lo entiendas nunca. Tú lo sientes, pero yo más. Lamento no haber sido suficiente, pero lamento más no haberme dado cuenta nunca a tiempo. Era un pueblo pequeño Darien, y la pequeña Serena, lo dio todo por amor. Eso no fue justo." Terminó Serena mordiéndose el labio, bajando la mirada a sus manos que se mantenían al borde de la mesa.

Darien intentó acercarse un poco más a la mesa. No sabía si en cualquier momento Serena empezaría a llorar o si por fin se iría encima de él, mientras escogía sus siguientes palabras con cuidado.

"Ya no soy quien fui, Serena."

"Yo tampoco, Darien. Y de momento, debo irme. Mi almuerzo ha terminado."

Esto último tomó por la guardia baja a Darien, quien sólo pudo decir unas cuantas oraciones y Serena no iba a quedarse a esperarlo. Ella ya se había levantado a recoger sus cosas sin mirar todavía a Darien. Él no sabía si levantarse también o quedarse anclado de nuevo. Esta vez decidió levantarse también, luciendo algo torpe, porque era obvio que no sabía qué hacer y sólo seguía con la mirada los movimientos rápidos de Serena.

Ella se dirigió a la salida, sabiendo que Darien la seguía de cerca. A cada paso, sabía que se encontraba más cerca de deshacerse de él y después todo quedaría concluso para ella. Pero una vez fuera, giró para verlo una vez más a los ojos.

Él seguía siendo atractivo, pero era un atractivo sobreviviente ahora. Le daba gusto de alguna macabra forma, saber que las cosas no siempre resultaron buenas para él. Era una lástima pensar de esa manera, pero era difícil evitarse el gusto. En otro lugar, él debió ser lo que ella merecía, debieron ser suficientes, debió ser perfecto, cómo todo parecía indicar al principio. Pero no fue así y no había nada más que hacer al respecto. Ella ya estaba intentando arreglar las cosas a alguien, superar a aquel otro con quien se encontraba cuando las cosas eran difíciles, con esto era suficiente, ya no había lugar para Darien Chiba. Era un alivio saber que después de todo, ya no había más lugar para él. Y ella podía seguir con eso.

Pero Darien no podía dejar de seguirla con los ojos, esto apenas había empezado para él. ¿Era posible dejar las cosas de esta manera?

"No creo que esto sea el punto final, Serena."

"Tal vez, pero es suficiente por ahora, ¿no crees?"

Darien asintió, considerando que también comenzaba a necesitar el espacio. Serena ya le había dicho lo que le tenía que decir y él estuvo ahí para amortiguar cada uno de sus golpes. No estaban ahí para reescibrir nada. Era la primera vez que los dos iban a poder darle un punto final a aquello que los persiguió durante años donde nadie más podía ver.

Serena le extendió su mano, tal como lo saludó al principio. "Fue un gusto Darien Chiba, espero que puedas seguir cuidando de ti mismo."

Darien acercó su mano a la de ella y la capturó entre la suya, detectando con cuidado cada sensación. Serena se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

"También fue un gusto, Serena."

Y mantuvieron sus manos juntas hasta que ella lo soltó primero.

"Sólo déjame decirte una cosa, antes de que te vayas. Y no importa si después de esto no te vuelvo a ver." Darien se acercó a ella, mucho más de lo que los dos se habían permitido en esa corta hora. "Te amé, de una forma que no se puede explicar y antes de herirte, preferí huir y salvarte de mí. Ya sé que esto no te importa. Pero sé que has merecido una explicación todos estos años y esto es lo que es. Te amé y eso no es algo que pueda desechar todavía, tú has estado dentro de mí todo este tiempo y es algo que nunca voy a soltar."

Serena acercó su mano a su mejilla y Darien se dejó sentir ese roce.

"Esto es todo, ¿verdad Darien?"

"Es todo, Serena."

"Tú no sabes qué podía herirme o no, tú no sabes que tan lejos pude haber llegado por ti, yo también estaba loca por ti." Le sonrió honestamente Serena por primera vez. "El punto es que ahora tú debes de cuidar de ti nada más, como yo de mí. No estoy segura de volverte a ver, pero donde quiera que estés espero que estés bien, Darien Chiba." Entonces ella se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y alcanzó sus labios con un corto beso. "Adiós Darien."

"Adiós, Serena." Le contesto Serena, sintiendo apenas muy poco de ese beso de Serena.

Ella se dio la vuelta. "Por cierto, yo trabajo en esa joyería de enfrente, por si alguna vez se te ofrece algo. Pero la verdad no espero que empieces a acosarme por aquí."

Darien casi rio con su mal chiste. Después Serena empezó a caminar hacia el lugar que le había señalado, mientras él observaba como se iba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Serena rápidamente centró su atención en su camino, sentía un cosquilleo dentro de ella y la razón no era más que la presencia de aquella persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle. Porque por nada del mundo podría hacerle ver que la hacía sonrojarse tan fácilmente con esa mirada.


End file.
